The Heart of a Shadow
by Pichu100000
Summary: Little Shadow,who does not know her real family,meets Sasuke and they end up great friends and in future fall in love.I am not the best at summaries
1. Shadow's info

Name: Shadow Shizumi

Age: 12

Personality: Nice,caring,and pure of heart,even though she can be very stubborn and kind of a crybaby.

Hair- (at first) Hazel brown,shoulder length,(later)Raven black,a bit longer than shoulder length

Eyes- brown at first,then sharingan red

Family: Unknown,Shadow was raised as a baby by an elderly woman who passed away from an illness.

Weapons: kunai,shuriken,the basics in naruto.

Chakra Color: Red

Village: Village Hidden in the Leaves

History: As a young girl,Shadow has no memory of her real the death of her care-taker she has made a small shelter hidden from the rest of those in the Hidden is very shy when talking to people,for that she is bullied for most of her life.

Special Abilities: Cursed Seal of Destruction(obtained later)

Kekkei Genkei: Alpha-Animal or Okami,The user is the holder of a certain animal,it effects their senses,incereasing their abilities by alot as well as giving them features of their doesn't know about it yet.

Dark Release(I know there probably is one that I have no clue about,but bare with me on this)depending on how much chakra you use,the longer the jutsu stays or the more powerful it becomes.

* * *

><p><strong> DISCLAMER- I do not own Naruto,only the created characters in this story<strong>


	2. Prologue pt 1

~Prologue~

I was sitting on the swing by myself,the Elderly Woman who raised me had passed away from an illness.I now live in a small shelter I made Older boys,about 7 years older than I was,had been picking on ever since I've become homeless.I couldn't hold back my tears,I was only a kid.

Bully 1: Aww is da wittle baby sad?

Me: Sh-Shut up!

I got off the swing and ran to my "home".I guess you can call a big box a home.I was then stopped by the other bully,seconds away from home.

Bully 2: So this is your home,more like a complete dump!Yo Tora,check this out!

He bursted out laughing as the one I assumed was Tora took a look inside.

Tora: Dude Kemo you're right!It just need a little of THIS!

Tora began to destroy my home,I couldn't look,so I closed my of a Sudden a Boy around my age pushed the bullies away from what was my boy had hair that spiked like a cockatoo or some other bird.

Boy: Pick on someone your own age!

The boy walked over to me,I was a little pink on my face,I couldn't help it,he was really cute.

Boy: Are you alright?

Before I could speak he suddenly screamed in pain,I looked and gasped,he'd been hit in the back and leg with kunai knives.I quickly got a hold of him.

Me: I'm going to have to pull them out alright,it's gunna hurt alot though ok.

Boy: Please,Do it quick!

I nodded and yanked the first one out as fast as I could,it wasn't that second one in his leg was pretty bad though.I felt another presence behind us and turned to see who I geussed was this boy's brother,they looked alot alike only he had ANBU knelt down at us,I was a little scared..

ANBU: Tell me Sasuke,who hurt you?

Sasuke pointed at the bullies.

Sasuke: They did Itachi,I was just trying to protect this girl,they were picking on her and destroying her home.

The ANBU..err Itachi turned towards me.

Itachi: And your name is?

I got pretty shy.

Me: M-my n-name is Sh-shadow sir,Sh-Shadow Sh-shizumi.

Itachi: Shadow,I'm going to teach these guys a lesson,while I'm doing that,will you take Sasuke to the Uchiha compound?

I took a look back at the kunai in my hand.

Me: I'm no ninja,but can I get the first shot,I'll take Sasuke to the Compound I promise.

Itachi smirked

Itachi:Go right ahead Shadow

I held the kunai like a ninja would and threw made a hole in Tora's arm as it went through the wall like it was nothing.

Itachi: Nice you go,I'll handle it from here.

I nodded and picked Sasuke up by the arm,we walked to the Uchiha compound Sasuke pointed out the directions.

Sasuke:We're almost there,look for a red and white fan on the gate.

I spotted the fan and went through the gate.I knocked on the door.A lady opened it and gasped.

Lady: Sasuke!

Me: Itachi told me to bring him here,he was protecting me from these bullies when they stabbed him in the back with a said he'd teach them a lesson.

The Woman took Sasuke from my grasp,I was really tired.

Lady: Thank you for bringing my son don't you come in and get cleaned up,you can borrow some of Sasuke's clothes alright.

Me: Are you sure it's ok with you,I don't want to be a bother and I'm sure you wouldn't want some street rat in your home.

Lady: Go on ahead sweetie..You poor thing,you're way too young to be living by yourself,I'll tell you what,why don't you stay here,I'm sure living here would be much better than in the streets.

Me: I'd really like Mrs. and Thank you.

Lady: Call me mom.

Me: Thank you,mom..

I couldn't help but smile,she's so nice,not just ignoring me like most people did.

Mom: Now you should go get cleaned up while I fix this wound on Sasuke's I never did get your name.

Me: Ok,and My name's Shadow,Shadow Shizumi.

For the first time in my life,I feel loved,I've never felt this happy in my life.I go into Sasuke's room and pull out a black shirt and black shorts along with boxers.I take a bath and put on the ,boxers are really comfy!

I sit down on the couch quietly,I hear knocking and I recognize that scent,It's Itachi's.

Me: I'll get it!

I slide open the door and I was right It was Itachi!

Itachi: Hey there Shadow,I see mother is having you stay here huh.

I nodded as he rustled my hair.

Itachi: That's good,anyway I looked through your old home and this doll is all I could find.

Me: Okami!Thank you Itachi!Oh mom's fixing up Sasuke's wound.

Itachi: Thank you for helping him.

Mom carried Sasuke over to the couch and layed him down,I quickly went over.

Me: Sasuke,are you going to be ok?

Sasuke: Yeah I'll be fine.

Tears of joy flooded my eyes

Me: That's good then.

He sat up as a sat next to him,he wiped away the tears

Sasuke: From now on I promise to always protect you.

Me: Thank You Sasuke,from now on,we'll be the best of friends.

Sasuke: Alright then!

We laughed a little when all of a sudden my stomach starts growling.

Me: Uh oh...

My face was bright red and Sasuke laughed

Mom: Sounds like someone's hungry.

She came in with two plates of food and made a small table for us.

Me: Yes I am.

Sasuke: So am I Mom.

The two of ate dinner and then popped it a 's dad came in while we did,he looked strict..

Me: Oh hello Sir.

Sasuke's dad: You must be the kid that's staying with us now huh.

Me: It's nice to meet you Sir,my name's Shadow.

He nodded and left the room as Itachi came in,I really liked him,he's so nice,and for being a big help for me,I gave him a even hugged me back.

Itachi: Sasuke,you take care of your soon to be girlfriend here alright,trust me an early start it better then not getting the girl got it.

Sasuke blushed real hard,it made me giggle.

about an hour later I started to doze off,I layed my head on Sasuke's neck and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> DISCLAMER- I do not own Naruto,only the created characters in this story<strong>


	3. Prologue pt 2

~Prologue(cont.)~

Waking up,I notice Sasuke is gone,which kind of worried me.I wonder around looking for him.

Me: Mom?Where's Sasuke at?

Mom: He's at school,Ninja 't you be there?

Me: I'm not enrolled.

Mom: I can get Itachi to enroll you in the Academy then,would you like that?

Itachi: She does have one heck of a throwing arm.

He patted my head and I climbed on his back.

Me: Alright then I will enroll.

Itachi: Maybe after we get you in we can get you some clothes to wear,unless you prefer Sasuke's for life.

Me: I pick get new clothes please.

Itachi got some ryo from mom and the two of us headed got to the entrance and went through.

Me: Is this the place?

Itachi: Yes it is Shadow,I know you'll do really well here,and you have Sasuke there for you all the way.

I take Itachi's hand and head into the Academy where an Elderly man with a special looking outfit was standing in the didn't look friendly so I hid behind Itachi,my shyness was getting to me again.

Itachi: Don't be scared Shadow,this is the Hokage,he won't hurt Hokage,I want you to meet my young sister,not by blood though.

Whoa,whoa,whoa did Itachi just call me his little sister?Well I do like the idea of him being my aniki.

3rd Hokage: Hello there child,it is always good to meet someone what might your name be?

He really wasn't that bad after all.

Me: I'm Shadow Shizumi sir,it's nice to meet you.I'm here to enroll in the Academy,I do hope to be with Sasuke too.

3rd Hokage: Well now,I will speak with Iruka then,follow me.

I nodded and followed beside the Hokage to a classroom,another man came out,he appeared to have a scar on his nose and by looking at his Flak Jacket,I assumed he was either a Chunin or a Jonin.

3rd Hokage: Iruka,This is your new student,Shadow Shizumi.

Wait,did he just say new student already?...Damn...I like this guy!

Iruka: Hi there Shadow,I'm your sensei now,Iruka's my name,will you introduce yourself to the class?

Me: It's nice meet you,and alight.

I took my first step in the room to meet a giant hug from none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke: Shadow!What are you doing here?

Me: I'm now in your class silly!

Sasuke's eyes glittered in happiness.

Sasuke:Yay!My best friend is in my class!

I giggled at his excitment.

Me:Now if you excuse me I need to go tell everyone else my name.

Sasuke stepped back and bowed

Sasuke: Then this way Princess Shadow.

I giggled as other girls growled.

Me: Why thank you my Prince.

We chuckled as I went over to the front of the room,girls were glaring at me though.

Me: Hi everyone!My name's Shadow Shizumi,hopfully we can become friends!

A young blond,spikey haired kid jumped infront of me,I gotta say,I've never met someone so had marks on his face that make him look like a kitty.

Kid: Hi Shadow!I'm Naruto,and I'd love to be friends!After class lets go for ramen!

Me: Alright then,never had Ramen before.

Naruto: O.o Never had ramen?You've missed out way too much then,Believe it!

(Me: what I had to add the famous line somewhere...Shut up!...)

Suddenly a pink haired girl with a noticably large forehead took a hold of Sasuke's arm and a blond girl took the other arm.

Pinkie: Who do you think you are with my Sasuke-Kun!

Blondie: YOUR Sasuke-Kun? He's MINE billboad brow!

I hid behind Naruto,they were rivals alright,yet they sound mean.

Me: Did I do something wrong?

Naruto: No they're always like that..

The two Fantards glared daggers at somehow escaped their grasp and put an arm around me.

Sasuke: Don't be mean to Shadow,she's a very nice girl who just wants to be friends got on Shadow lets get your kunai and shuriken holsters.

I was kind of pink in the face.

Me: Ok Sasuke.

Taking his hand we walk over to a table for new students and I picked out a black shuriken holster and a red kunai holster.

Iruka: Alright class lets go outside and practice our throwing,we'll dismiss class from get a partner.

Of course I got with Sasuke,everyone got partnered,but I noticed Naruto,he was alone,I felt bad for him.

Me: Excuse me?Iruka-Sensei,could Naruto be with Sasuke and I?I don't want him to be left out.

Iruka: Well don't you have a kind heart,alright then.

Me: Naruto!Over here,you'll be with Sasuke and I!

Naruto: You mean it?Alright!

Brightly smiling,the three of us went over to a tree,Iruka-Sensei and Itachi came to watch.

Sasuke: Ladies first.

Me: Oh how polite of you.

Itachi: She does have a good throwing arm.

Iruka: Interesting,I'd like to see this "arm" of yours.

I smirked and held out a kunai knife like I did before,I felt chakra flowing through.I threw the kunai,making a hole through the tree,and burning the inside.

Me: Whoa...

Iruka: Amazing...well Shadow I can tell you'll be a great ninja one day.

I put on a smile,while Sasuke and Naruto had dropped jaws.

I watched the two practice and it was time to go.

Iruka: Well looks like the day's over with,I really look forward to seeing you again Shadow.

Me: I'll definitly be back Sensei!

I gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto: Ramen time!Come on slowpokes!

Me: Who are you calling slowpoke!

I had Itachi pick me up piggyback style and run past Naruto,sticking my tongue out at him.

Me: Go Weasel Go!

Naruto: No fair!Cheater!

Me: Who said there were rules?

We made it to Ichiraku Ramen,we all got a bowl.I tasted and slurped it up,I found heaven!

Me: S-so Good!

Naruto: Damn straight it is!

Me: I glad I met you Naruto!

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh,we finished,paid,and parted took Sasuke and I to the clothes store,to find a couple outfits for me,we bought about 6 different then went home,I took a bath and changed into a black tank top with white had fallen asleep,he was so cute,I kissed him on the cheek,and looked like a cherry.

Itachi comes in after a few minutes and taps my shoulder.

Itachi: Shadow,I want to show you something,come with me.

I nod and take his hand,we quietly go outside,behind a big eyes widen,the scenery was beautiful!There were Cherry trees,Peach trees,and Plum many flowers and some rocks,even a small stream.

Itachi: Welcome to my secret place,I always come here to clear my thoughts.

Me: It's so pretty Itachi!

Itachi: Just like you sis.

I give him a big hug,I felt a very strong bond between the two of us.

Me: I love you big brother.

Itachi: Love you too ImoutoChan.

The both of us sat down on a Sakura tree which was near the stream,the moon was in veiw,making it alot more beautiful.I lay down on Itachi and fall asleep on him.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER- I do not own Naruto,only the created characters in this story<strong>


End file.
